


What We Have

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have long, but it was enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have

Danny moaned as his back hit the wall behind him. He cursed as his fingers fumbled with the other man's belt. They didn't have much time; they both knew that if they were gone for too long, people would start asking questions.

The instant they had spotted each other across the room, the air felt heavier; charged with some kind of energy and sexual tension. It had been so long with their tryst in the elevator. The memory of the other's touch was burnt into their skins; branding them with a mark, invisible to the naked eye but to them it shone as clear as the brightest star in the dark night sky.

Losing their respective partners hadn't been easy. Lies had been told and tales had been spun, but Danny didn't care. He had Tim to himself and that was all he wanted at that moment.

Danny threaded his fingers into Tim's curly black hair, devouring his mouth hungrily as the other man slid into his body with one fluid movement.

The blonde lifted his leg and wrapped it around Tim, drawing him deeper. Danny slipped his hand under the black shirt Tim was wearing. He lightly grazed his finger nails down the other man's back; light enough to not leave a mark, but hard enough to send a shiver down Tim's spine.

Danny moaned when he felt Tim press against the tiny bundle of nerves buried deep inside his body. Tim frowned and sealed his lips over Danny's, swallowing his moans as they both neared completion.

Both knew that they had to remain as silent as possible; getting caught was not an option neither of them were about to consider.

Feeling Tim burying his seed inside of him, triggered Danny's own climax. He shuddered and came into the condom he had put on to ensure an easy clean up.

Getting cleaned up, they both exchanged sly smiles. The taboo of their relationship was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol that was served at the bar in the other room.

Neither would speak about what had transpired between them, and no one needed to know. What they had was secret, strictly confidential. No one would understand their attraction to each other.


End file.
